fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gundy's Three Play Toys
---- Three men stood in a room, with Gundahar Phrixus Xenophon, he was sitting in a small throne, smiling at the three. "Hello." he called out, smiling. "It's the new second in command," murmured Largo. "I preferred Jaco," said Reaper. Ragna just sat in his seat, not saying a word. "Now, for the first meaning of business, you all shall come with me into the city, so I may buy some items of interest." Gundy admitted, looking at them all. "Any objections?" he asked, with a wry smile. "We're elite commanders of the Legion Under the Black Sun!" exclaimed Reaper. "We were created for more than just accompanying you on your errands." "But, I am second in command, thus, you must! Since I said it to be so!" Gundy said, with a grin. "Well? Do you want to spar about it? You beat me, then I'll let you all go, you fail, then you come." Gundahar looked cocky, hoping Reaper would take this proposal. "This incarnation of death would be more than happy to put you in your place!" he began to step forward, but a hand stopped his approach. "Be smart about this Reaper," said Ragna. "He's the chief of staff for a reason. How about all three of us once? That'll make it more fair, won't it?" He was the quiet type, but he disliked the idea of being an errand boy as much as the others did. "Sure." Gundahar said, nodding. Shrugging it off. The three spoke, using Jaco's telepathy as a conduit to communicate to each other. "Alright Largo, fill the area with shadows," said Ragna. "Reaper, disappear." Reaper laughed as almost his entire presence was wiped clean by his Invisibility Magic. Requiping his sniper rifle. "Shadow World," said Largo, as the entire room became covered in shadows. He too erased his presence as his body collapsed into its own shadow. "Flame Scimitar," said Ragna, forming a scimitar of fire, preparing for Gundahar's next move. With his body still invisible, and his magic presence masked, Reaper maneuvered to an area above Gundahar, and aimed his sniper, firing a Black Steel bullet at his target's back. "Infinite Eyes," said Largo, with red Lunar Eclipse Eyes opening on every surface in the room, which his shadows covered. Each eye dealt the same amount of fear of his normal eyes, meaning that he couldn't look anywhere without feeling the fear. Ragna had transformed his eyes into flames, and Reaper was wearing his mask, and had thus nullified the effects of the magic. Gundahar's eyes were glowing in the room of Darkness, he smiled to himself, it was like home, the dark, since he began to live in the shadow. He breathed in slowly, taking in his surroundings, activating his variant of Shadow magic, beginning to pick out where the bunch of people were. Then he activated his Touch Sensory Magic, with a wry smile on his face. "I can see you~" he told them, bluntly. The eyes on the wall... They had little to no effect on Gundahar, one of the teachings that were taught to Gundahar, was to fear nothing, so, he has no fears for the magic to manipulate. As soon as the bullet rang out, Gundahar did the splits, tilting his neck forwards a little, for the bullet to almost slide past him. Too close, I'm losing my touch... he thought to himself, before bringing himself up, utilizing some fire magic to create an orb of sorts, with spikes all around it, tossing it towards Reaper, as soon as the ball of spikes landed, it would explode sending needle like flames out, that could pierce even steel. Next, he focused on Ragna, his eyes piercing through the darkness, he was locked onto Ragna, forming a spear of flames into his hands, without words, as anyone who knew Gundahar, it was one of the Ten Spells of the Flaming Gods, Radegast. "Ragna, Sweetie, this is a spear made out of fire, but it can still cut through you, similar to your weapon." he smiled. Then, in a swift movement, he had his Katana drawn, sending two waves of Sword Pressure, almost faster than the human eye could track, towards Reaper, and Largo, then a third towards Ragna. Almost as if he knew what Ragna was going to do, he activated his Amplifier, focusing on speed, he was a golden streak of light, appearing behind Ragna, he threw the Spear at his back, at almost point blank range. "Dodge this!" he chirped with glee. Then, in a swift, but elegnant movement, he gotten himself into a stance with his Katana, a defensive stance, to make sure Reaper or Largo didn't do anything to try take advantage of his attacks. Largo didn't have anything he needed to dodge, despite the sword pressure being aimed at where he supposedly was, his magical energy could be sensed across the entire room, making him impossible to track. In reaction to the sword pressure and flame spell of Gundahar, he dropped down. At the same time, firing another Black Steel bullet at Gundahar's spear before he could strike Ragna. The bullet's enchanted Black Steel allowed it to even pierce through magical attacks, and cut Gundahar's spear in half before it could cut Ragna. He then requiped one of his swords, and used it to cut through the various needles of flames that came his way afterwards. With one hand, Ragna used his Scimitar to block Gundahar's sword pressure. He sidestepped the remnants of Gundahar's spear, and reached out to grab his wrist, which he would burn with the might of his Fire Giant Magic, but despite his close distance to him, at the last second, Ragna also created a whip of flames which would automatically wrap around his wrist. With its instantaneous creation, Gundahar would have a much more difficult time simply using his Touch Sensory Magic to establish a threat and dodge. As soon as he could get a hold of Gundahar he would activate the second aspect of his magic, transforming into a fire giant in order to increase his strength so Gundahar couldn't get away. Reaper and Largo stood on standby, waiting for Gundahar's next move so they could act accordingly. Seemingly, Gundahar disappeared into thin air. He was gone, totally gone. Nowhere to be found, not even by using Largo's Shadow Magic, he reappeared, behind Ragna, he was in his shadow?! Gundahar smiled, he prepared an axe kick, aiming for Ragna's head, if he were to miss, it would shake the whole establishment, and shatter the floor, even in the Shadow World room. Using Amplifier, this would make the attack shatter the floor. Ragna suddenly swelled in size, activating his Fire Giant. The increase was so sudden and hot, that Gundahar would most likely be burned due to close proximity, especially if he aimed to follow through with his attack, which no longer would be aimed at his head. Instead the kick would more like hit his flaming heal. His entire body would burn to touch. At the same time, Largo moved beneath Gundahar with his shadows, them masking his movements. Using one of his Infinite Eyes, he fired an Eclipse Beam from below Gundahar, and immediately moved out of the area. As soon as Ragna activated his magic, his axe kick deflected off his heel, he kept Amplifier's Attack X2 on, activating his Forbidden Flame Arts, he touches Ragna's heel, he began to destroy the eterno around Ragna, the Shadow World began to crack, slowly going to shatter. Ragna did the unthinkable, he cut off his heal. It prevented the spread of the poisonous flames to the rest of his body, and he immediately shrunk down to his normal size. "What are you trying to do? Kill us!" said Reaper hypocritically, his gun aimed at Gundahar's back. "Largo pull back the Shadow World," said Ragna. "We're done." Largo did as instructed. Largo was higher ranked than Ragna, but the later was Typhos' chief strategist for a reason. Gundahar smiled, patting Ragna's head. "Good boy!" he smiled. "You guys do know when you're done for! I love you guys!" he snorted a chuckle. Then looked at Reaper, his aura giving off a chilling, murderous vibe. "Are you going to put that fucking gun down?" he asked, a cold tone to go along with his aura. "Pardon my language." he chirped. Reaper didn't want to, but he stored his gun back in his Requip realm. He trusted Ragna's judgement. Suddenly, a green flash entered the room. Commander of the third cohort of the Legion Under the Black Sun, Velocity. "Hello, Hello!" he exclaimed. "Gundahar! Master Typhos would like to speak with you. Ragna, I'll take you to lady Proserpina to get fixed up." He lifted Ragna off the ground and prepared to run out of the area. "Velocity, stop." Gundahar demanded. Walking over to me. "Now, this is what I got to say to you!" he pointed his finger right in Velocity's face. "Could you be a Dear and get me a fresh cake, and some milk? Thankies!" he exclaimed, smooching Velocity on the nose, then trotting out of the room. "I expect you four to be here, in a half an hours time, got that?" he said, winking at them all, he winked more flirtatiously at Reaper, knowing it would piss him off. "Seeyas~" he began to walk out of the room. "I could rupture your lungs without breaking a sweat," murmured Velocity before using his High Speed to take Ragna to Proserpina. Gundahar soon arrived in Typhos' throne room. In one corner, he could see Librum, hard at work with his Archive. In another, Haven could be seen eyeballing Gundahar. In his throne sat Typhos, with Noah on one side, and Altar on the other, and Jaco standing behind. "Hey Typhy, wassup?" he asked, curious. "Take a seat Gundahar," said Typhos calmly. Jaco snapped his fingers and chair appeared behind Gundahar. Gundahar flopped upon the chair, yawning. "What is it?" he asked, in a lame tone. "There have been some complaints recently," said Typhos, "about your treatment towards the men." "Well, if they don't like me how I am, do you want me to change?! Into the harsh me?! The General acting me?!" he asked, in disbelief. "The general issue Gundahar, isn't your personality, it's how you treat my soldiers as your own personal toys. I created them, not you. You can't expect to garner respect if you don't give them any." "Fucking unbelieveable. Fine, fudge it, I'll respect them, sure, but they still gotta come with me to the stores and stuff. Deal?" he asked, as a compromise. "Oh, and if they dare disrespect me, I shall put them in their place. Alright?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at Typhy. "Fine, but you can't force them to do anything. Today Largo, Ragna, and Reaper will go with you, but afterwards, they'll need to volunteer. And judging from your charismatic attitude that shouldn't be too difficult for my second in command." "Yaaaaaay!" Gundy began to bounce up and down in his chair. "If they don't volunteer, I'll make their lives hell." Gundahar's eyes were glowing a pink hue, with an eerie smile on his face. "I'mma go now!" he got up, running back into the main room, but, when he left, he ran slow enough for Typhy to get some final words out. "Gundahar! Don't kill any of my soldiers, or there will be hell to pay." "Hell to pay, doubt it! You looooovvvveeeee me!" said Gundahar, teasing Typhy, Typhy was like a Brother to Gundahar, since he was close to his Father, and to him. "God dammit!" Yelled Reaper after receiving the message from Jaco. "Roger that," said Largo. They stood by Proserpina and Vega, as she healed Ragna's heal. Gundahar burst through the door. "Almost ready?" he chirped. "Gundahar!" exclaimed Proserpina. "Just give me a minute. I'm still fixing Ragna's foot." "Alright, I'll wait." he sat down, watching. "You're good at this, Proserpina." he chriped, smiling. "Thank you. Although I'm curious, how did this happen in the first place?" The three commanders all turned their heads towards Gundahar. Gundahar looked up at Proserpina, his voice suddenly deep. "Well, I wanted them to go shopping with me, they refused, so I gave them a proposal; fight me, they win, they could go, they lose, they come. And, push comes to shove, he could've stepped on me, so I put my flames on his, and I began to take over him, so he chopped off his foot. That's all." he gave a smile, which, was fake. He didn't want that battle to end so soon, he was, admittedly, a little bummed out. He glanced up at Proserpina, giving a little blush, looking down again. "Would you want to uh... Tag along?" he asked, his tone sweet, and soft. "I think I'm going to switch up my appearance, something more tough, and frightening, that'll get me some respect." he nodded to himself. "As tempting as that sounds, I need to finish the plans for the new building Typhos wants built. The memorial. But I'm done here, I'll gladly go shopping with you so other time." Vega continued to eyeball Gundahar. His gaze was rather unnerving. "One moment." Gundahar disappeared in thin air, returning a few minutes later, his hair white, and his eyes now red. He was standing in his new armour, it was a black tech armour, that had the number 13 on it. It was black, and looked Advanced. "Don't ask where I got this, it's my new outfit, a General outfit." he said calmly, his voice was different, not high-pitched, but now low, it was his natural voice. "Is this... Adequate?" he looked to Proserpina, with a slight blush, he was looking for her approval. "And for that... Shopping, would you mind to... Accompany me to dinner as well?" he held his breath, wondering what the response will be. "You do look a lot more respectable with that outfit," said Proserpina. "I like it. But in regards to dinner, I'm not sure you'd want to take me out. Vega goes everywhere with me." "I wouldn't mind." he replied quickly, his blush going in colour and size. "We could come up with a compromise, he could sit a few tables away, and if he wants to order anything, I'll pay for it, out of my pocket. As for our meal. Would that suffice?" Gundahar held his breath again, he was never any good at asking people out. "Sure," smiled Proserpina. "It'll be fun." She finished repairing Ragna's foot, and he stepped off the table he was laid on. "Why don't you test it out?" Ragna lifted his foot an inch off the ground and slammed it down onto the ground, cracking it. "Thank you Lady Proserpina," he said with a bow. "No problem," she said as she repaired the ground. Gundahar was bubbly, and chipper, he was practically bouncing up and down in place. "That's amazing, thank you Proserpina!" he hugged her softly, lifting her off the ground, then placing her down again. "Awesome. Shall I pick you up tonight? Around... Seven?" he asked, in a polite tone. "Sure," answered Proserpina. "I'll see you then." ---- Elsewhere, Jaco turned to Typhos. He telepathically gave him the message Vega sent him. "Oh hell no!" exclaimed Typhos. ---- Gundahar took Ragna, Reaper, and Largo into the city, they went to various stores, Gundahar picked up various items of... Strange quality. After a few hours, they were on their way back, they picked up only about seven items. "Well, thank you guys for helping me out." Gundahar turned to them, with a broad smile. "You may go home now. I am sorry if I did anything to hurt your feelings, or anything. I apologize." he nodded, and bowed in respect of them. "It's fine," said Ragna. The three commanders turned and went back on their own way. "Perhaps there's hope for this new leader yet," said Largo. END.